Generally, human visual perception is adversely affected during driving in certain weather conditions such as a foggy condition, a smoky condition, a raining or snowing condition, or the like. Even during such a low visibility weather condition, drivers sometimes overestimate own perception, which may lead to dangerous situations.
Therefore, there has been a demand to accurately calculate the visible range of a driver during low visibility weather conditions.
It is an objective to provide a driver visibility detection system that accurately calculates a visible range of a driver. It is another objective to provide a method for detecting driver visibility, which accurately calculates a visible range of a driver.